


I don't want to be your rival, I want to be your friend

by Yamagata_deserved_better



Series: I want to be the very best, like nobody ever was [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10123232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamagata_deserved_better/pseuds/Yamagata_deserved_better
Summary: “Are you a trainer too?”“Yes.”“Then it’s set,” Daichi said moving to stand up “Battle me.”“Battle you?”“Yeah! 3 on 3, loser buys lunch.”Pokemon/Haikyuu crossover where Ushijima and Daichi are both pokemon trainers. They both started their journeys recently and just want to be the best there ever was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They are young in this fic. 
> 
> Ushijima is pining after Daichi beat him in their battle. Ushijima just wants to be his rival.

Tendou and Semi had went into town and left Ushijima to pack up their small camp. Ushijima was going to meet them before noon and then they would set off for the next town. 

As he finished packing up, he glanced to where his bulbasaur was still basking in the sunlight. With his bag secured on his back, Ushijima walked over and picked up his still sleeping bulbasaur. He started down the dirt trail toward the town where Semi and Tendou were, while listening to the flock of pidgeys squawking overhead. 

He approached a split in the trail and heard sounds coming from the trail that wasn’t to the town. He stopped and stared toward the direction of the noise. Deciding to take a few minutes to investigate Ushijima started walking towards the noise. When he eventually came close enough to see a boy and riolu in a field, he crouched behind a bush putting his bulbasaur down. 

Ushijima watched as the boy yelled an attack and the fighting type responded. He glanced to the tree that seemed to act as a punching bag and saw the wood chipped away.

Ushijima’s bulbasaur finally woke up at that point, but not quietly. Ushijima turned to look at his partner as it sleepily waddled towards his lap extending a vine. When he glanced back at the boy, he was staring toward his direction.

“Hmm? Hey riolu, you heard that too right?” The boy was slowly walking towards them, with riolu ahead of him. When he got a few feet away he stopped and sat down. “Hey? Who’s over here? It’s okay, me and riolu are friendly. We won’t hurt you.”

Bulbasaur responded before Ushijima could even stand up. He leapt out of the bush towards the two, Ushijima followed him.

“Ummm, hi?” the boy stared in shock at Ushijima and bulbasaur. “I wasn’t expecting to see another trainer.”

“I am sorry to interrupt your training. I was just curious when I heard noises coming from over here.”

“Uhh, it’s fine really. I’m Sawamura Daichi and this is riolu.”

“I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi and this is my partner bulbasaur.”

“Are you going into town?”

“Yes, I was on my way there right now.”

“Are you a trainer too?” 

“Yes.”

“Then it’s set,” Daichi said moving to stand up “Battle me.” 

“Battle you?”

“Yeah! 3 on 3, loser buys lunch.” 

Ushijima stared at Daichi, contemplating the challenge. He had three pokemon but he didn’t know what types Daichi had. If he had fire types then he would be screwed and had a greater chance of losing. 

Daichi held out a hand towards him to help him off the ground “If you don’t have three, then I’ll let you borrow one of mine.”

Ushijima stared at the hand for a few minutes then finally relented and took it to stand up “That won’t be necessary, I have three.”

Daichi moved to the other end of the field then turned to face Ushijima. He shot him a breathtaking smile that almost knocked Ushijima off his feet. “Don’t hold back.”

“I never hold back,” Ushijima mumbled back. He moved to grab a pokeball at his belt, picking ralts. Daichi chose houndour.

Daichi smirked at Ushijima “Your move.”  
\----

 

Ushijima was losing. He was down to his last pokemon and Daichi still had two left. His bulbasaur was out against riolu and at the rate the battle was going, it would be over in no time. At best he could get two more moves in but he didn’t want to push his luck. The match was brutal enough and at one point he had almost bit through his lip when riolu had gotten a combo of punches on bulbasaur.

Ushijima yelled his last command of vine whip and bulbasaur’s vines shot towards riolu. Riolu took the opportunity to grab the vines pulling bulbasaur in. The second bulbasaur was close enough Daichi has yelled out a kick and the match was over. Ushijima ran towards his bulbasaur, squatting to give him a revive and a few potions. When bulbasaur was fully awake he picked him up smiling.

“That was a good match,” Daichi said walking towards them with riolu following. “When we get into town I’ll buy lunch.”

“But you said the loser buys lunch and I lost.” 

Daichi started to walk towards the path leaving Ushijima to follow him, “I’m not going to make you buy lunch. It’s not fair to make you buy when I held you up from going into town to begin with.”

“But I-”

“No buts! I’m paying and that’s it.”

Ushijima stared at Daichi as they continued down the path, his thoughts on the match they just had and his loss. They were halfway to the town when he finally broke the comfortable silence they had. 

“We should be rivals.”

Daichi spun on his heel to face Ushijima. “But I don’t want to be your rival, I want to be your friend.”

Ushijima frowned and looked away from Daichi. When he glanced back at Daichi, he was pouting.

“Why do you want to be my rival?”

“Because you are the strongest person I have met so far. If we are rivals then we can get stronger battling each other.”

“Friends could do that. You don’t have to be rivals with someone to get stronger.”

“Okay.”

Daichi spun back on his heel and continued towards the town with Ushijima beside him. They spoke about their pokemon, their hometowns, and any other little details. When they got into town they went straight to the pokemon center. When they went to leave the building, they were greeted by Tendou and Semi.

“Wakatoshi! We’ve been looking for you. We thought you would have been here earlier,” Tendou ended with a side glance to Daichi. 

“I met someone on the way, Tendou.” Ushijima moved to let Daichi in on the conversation.

“Hi, I’m Sawamura Daichi.” 

“Wakatoshi made a friend?! Are you trying to replace us?” Tendou shot a smirk at Ushijima and then continued, “I’m Tendou Satori and this is Semi Eita.”

“It’s nice to meet you. You guys don’t mind if I tag along with you to the next town, right?”

“A friend of Wakatoshi is a friend of ours!”

Ushijima turned to Sawamura “You are welcome to join us Sawamura.”

“Thanks. Let’s grab lunch and then go.”  
\---

Once they had made it to the next town and had gotten their third gym badge they were going to part ways. It was their last night together and they were laying out under the stars. Semi and Tendou had fallen asleep, while Daichi and Ushijima were still awake. They laid their in silence staring at the stars, until Ushijima finally spoke up.

“Next time I will win.”

“Friends usually don’t have those as parting words.” Daichi sat up with a sigh and looked at Ushijima, “The next time we see each other I hope we’re both stronger than currently.”

Ushijima stared up at him with a frown. “But next time I want to battle you again, so I can win.”

“Okay, but we aren’t rivals.”

“Why don’t you want to be rivals Sawamura?”

“I already have a rival and an annoying one at that.”

Ushijima sat up and continued to frown at Daichi. “Who is your rival?”

“Kuroo Tetsurou, the most annoying person besides Bokuto Koutarou.”

“I haven’t met them, are they good trainers?”

“They are both good, but both of them have weaknesses.”

“I want to battle them.”

“I figured you would. Maybe later? I’m going to bed though, night Wakatoshi.” Sawamura shifted to roll so his with his back was facing Ushijima.

“Goodnight Sawamura.”

“Daichi.”

“What?”

“You can call me Daichi.”

“Okay, goodnight Daichi.”

Ushijima laid back down, turning to face Daichi. The boy’s black jacket was rolled up into a makeshift pillow, and his shirt had rolled up to show part of his back. With his eyes wandering, he turned around to face away from Daichi. If he said he didn’t dream about him, then he’d be lying.

**Author's Note:**

> I am but a humble Ushidai farmer.


End file.
